


heartbreak diaries

by wowsheshot



Series: golden days. [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (his parents), Character Death, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, M/M, Pedophilia, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Harassment, also, conversion therapy, i might be forgetting something?, like a huge part of it, most of the characters but cam are just mentioned, this gets more and more triggering the more you read btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowsheshot/pseuds/wowsheshot
Summary: just the life of a dumb boy, from when he was eight years old to when he turns nineteen, narrated by the dumb boy himself.
Relationships: Cameron Bae/Dylan Brooks
Series: golden days. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829161





	1. september 14, 2009

**Author's Note:**

> many chapters from cameron’s childhood will have an “original” version attached to them, which is in italian. do not worry though! an english translation is provided right after the original one ends. read the chapter’s titles to find out the date it was written!

[ original / ita ]

caro diario,  
non ho mai avuto un diario prima d’ora, ma ho guardato molti film in cui i protagonisti usano “caro diario” per iniziare a scrivere. chiamarti semplimente “diario” mi fa un po’ schifo però, senza offesa, quindi ti darò un nome! non oggi però, ci devo pensare. chiederò alla mia mamma di darmi un opinione, così riuscirò a scegliere un bel nome. comunque, oggi è il mio ottavo compleanno (buon compleanno cam!) oh, grazie diario, molto gentile da parte tua! papino ha detto che regalarmi un diaro è stata la sua idea, dice che così posso scrivere quello che voglio e nessuno saprà niente. non lo capisco perché posso soltanto parlare ai miei genitori se qualcosa va storto, ma papi è più grande di me quindi ne saprà di più. beh, ora devo andare, voglio giocare a pokémon! a domani, diario! comunque accetto consigli su come chiamarti.

[ translation / eng ]

dear diary,  
i never really had a diary before, but i watched a lot of movies in which the protagonists use “dear diary” to start writing. simply calling you “diary” is kind of nasty though, no offence, so i will give you a name! not today though, i have to think about it. i will ask my mama to give me an opinion, so i can choose a good name. anyways, today is my eighth birthday (happy birthday cam!) oh, thank you diary, very nice of you! dada said giving me a diary as a gift was his idea, he says that this way i will be able to write whatever i want and nobody will ever know. i don’t get it because i could just talk to my parents anyways if something was bothering me, but dada is older so he must know better. well, now i have to go, i want to play pokémon. see you tomorrow, diary! by the way, i accept suggestions on what to call you.


	2. september 16, 2009

[ original / ita ]

caro diario,  
hai ufficialmente un nome! dì addio a diario, e dì ciao a... rullo di tamburi... alex! volevo chiamarti alessandra, come la cantante preferita di mamma, ma ho chiesto a papino cosa ne pensava ed ha detto che non posso sapere se sei un maschio, una femmina o nessuno dei due, quindi chiamarti con un nome femminile non sarebbe educato. a proposito, di che sesso sei? comunque alex è simile, ma non è maleducato quindi funziona! in più, i nomi stranieri sono belli. è un nome inglese, vero? non lo so, ma ha la faccia da nome inglese. ora vado via di nuovo, a dopo alex!

[ translation / eng ]

dear diary,  
you officially have a name! say bye bye to diary, and say hello to... drum roll... alex! i wanted to name you alessandra, like my mama’s favourite singer, but i asked dada what he thought of it and he said i cannot know if you are a boy, a girl or something else, so calling you with a girl name wouldn’t be respectful. by the way, what gender are you? anyways alex is similar, but it isn't disrespectful so it works! plus, foreign names are so cool. it’s an english name, right? i don’t know, but it gives me english name vibes. now i’m gonna go, see you later alex!


	3. october 13, 2009

[ original / ita ]

caro alex,  
prima cosa, non mi piace dire (beh, scrivere?) “caro alex”. che ne dici di “mio amato alex”? o magari è troppo affettuoso... allora “ciao alex”? dovrebbe funzionare, no? in ogni caso, ti sto scrivendo per un problema molto più importante. so che non ti ho scritto nulla per quasi un mese intero, ma ad essere sincero mi ero dimenticato che esistessi. ma oggi un problema colossale si è presentato, e non so a chi parlarne. papi è al lavoro, e mami è in giardino a parlare con i nonni. non posso parlarle di fronte ai nonni! quindi sono qua, spero tu non sia offeso che non ti abbia parlato per un po’. quindi, il problema è che vado a scuola con tanti bambini. sono amico con tutti! e non vorrei che la cosa cambiasse... ma un mio compagno mi ha detto che una delle ragazze ha una cotta per me, ed io ovviamente non ricambio! io non penso mai alle ragazze, ovviamente. sono troppo piccolo e le relazioni sono da adulti, me l’ha detto la nonna quindi è vero! in ogni caso, un altro mio compagno, sempre mio amico, ha detto di aver sentito che si vuole confessare. cosa devo dirle se lo fa? non voglio non essere suo amico, io sono amico di tutti! beh, se hai consigli fammi un cenno per favore. ora vado, ciao!

[ translation / eng ]

dear alex,  
first off, i don’t like saying (well, writing) “dear alex”. what do you think of “my beloved alex”? or is it too affectionate... then “hi alex”? it should work, right? either way, i am writing you because of a very important issue. i know that i did not write you anything for almost an entire month, but to be honest i forgot you existed. but today, a colossal problem has presented itself, and i do not know who to talk to. dada is at work, and mama is in the garden talking to my grandparents. i can’t talk to her in front of them! so here is am, i hope you’re not offended because i didn’t talk to you in a while. so! the issue is that i go to school with a lot of kids, and i am friends with everyone! and i don’t want that to change... but my classmate told me that one of the girls has a crush on me, and of course i do not feel the same! i never think about girls, of course. i’m too young and relationships are for adults, my nana told me so it’s true! either way, another one of my classmates, who is also my friend, told me he heard she wants to confess. what should i tell her if she does? i don’t want to not be her friend, i’m friends with everyone! well, if you have any advice let me know. now i’ll leave, bye!


	4. october 15, 2009

[ original / ita ]

ciao alex,  
come va? perchè io sto bene!! ho risolto il problema con la ragazza. ho detto ad una sua amica che a me lei non piaceva, quindi lei ho ha detto alla ragazza in questione e poi... boh. fatto. non ci parliamo molto, ma la sua amica ha detto che si aggiusterà presto tutto quindi non importa! oggi non ho molto altro di cui parlare, quindi... bye bye!

[ translation / eng ]

hi alex,   
how are you? because i’m great!! i fixed the issue with that girl. i told her friend i did not like her, so she told said girl and then... i don’t know. all done. we do not talk much, but her friend said everything will be fixed soon so it doesn’t matter! today i don’t have much else to talk about so... bye bye!


	5. december 7, 2009

[ original / ita ]

ciao alex,  
oh, mi sono dimenticato tu esistessi... scusa! beh, sai, avevo da fare. però ora ho molta urgenza di scriverti, sai? vedi, sono molto triste al momento. la mia maestra mi ha sgridato per avere sprecato il cibo a scuola, ed ha detto che dovrei sempre mangiare tutto quello che è sul mio piatto... dice che è per la mia salute! io non contesto mai quello che dicono gli adulti, quindi ho provato a mangiare comunque... ma era carne, ed io odio la carne. la sua consistenza è così disgustosa! quando ci ho provato, mi è venuto da piangere ma ho continuato per fare felice la maestra... alla fine, quando sono tornato a casa, ho vomitato e non sono riuscito a smettere ti piangere da allora. la mamma mi ha chiesto cosa fosse successo, ma non sono riuscito a dirglielo... ora sono in camera, mi sono calmato un po’ ma mi sento ancora male e non riesco a smettere di piangere. tu sai come si fa? ora vado a sciacquarmi la faccia, potrebbe aiutare.

[ translation / eng ]

hi alex,  
oh, i forgot you existed... sorry! well, you know, i had stuff to do. but now i really must write you, y’know? see, i am very upset at the moment. my teacher scolded me for wasting food at school, and she said i should always eat everything that is on my plate... she says it's for my health! i never argue what adults say, so i tried eating anyways... but it was meat, and i hate meat. its texture is so disgusting! when i tried it, i wanted to cry but i still ate it to make my teacher happy... eventually, when i came back home, i threw up and i wasn’t able to stop crying from then. mama asked what was wrong, but i wasn’t able to tell her... now i’m in my room, i calmed down a bit since then but i still feel sick and i can’t stop crying. do you know how to? now i will go wash my face, it might help.


End file.
